musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Trevor Morris
Trevor Morris est un compositeur de musique canadien. Biographie Né le 25 mai 1970, Trevor Morris a travaillé au studio de la Remote Control avec Hans Zimmer. Ses compositions peuvent être pour des films ou bien des séries télévisées. En 2007, il a remporté un Emmy Award dans la catégorie "Meilleure musique de générique" pour la série The Tudors. Et en 2011, il remporte la même récompense pour la série The Borgias. Propos personnels "It took a long time before I discovered the world of writing jingles in Toronto. Commercial jingles were my re-entry into composing, and it was an incredible learning experience. Because every day is different." Traduction : "Il a fallu du temps avant que je découvre le monde de l'écrit des jingles à Toronto. Les jingles commerciaux étaient ma ré-entrée dans la composition, et ce fut une expérience d'apprentissage incroyable. Parce que chaque jour est différent." "The subject of classical-versus-film comes up a lot, but the best way I can describe it is that they are different languages. They're related of course, but they are different. If I wrote music for the concert hall, it would be very different than the music I write for the screen. I do think, though, that a great piece of film music can stand on its own and be appreciated for what it is. If it's doing it's job right, it will give you a sense of time and a sense of place." Traduction : "Le sujet entre le classique versus les films revient souvent, mais la meilleure façon que je peux décrire cela, c'est que ce sont de langues différentes. Ils sont liés, bien sûr, mais ils sont différents. Si j'ai écrit la musique pour une salle de concert, ce serait très différent de la musique que j'écris pour l'écran. Je pense, cependant, qu'un grand morceau de musique de film peut se tenir seule et être appréciée pour ce qu'il est. Si c'est faire son travail correctement, il vous donnera l'idée du temps et un sentiment d'appartenance." Discographie Cinéma *1998 : Teen Knight de Phil Comeau *2001 : **Écarts de conduite de Penny Marshall (assistant de Hans Zimmer) **Atlantide, l'empire perdu de Kirk Wise (assistant de James Newton Howard) *2002 : **Judge Is God de James Allen (court métrage) **Spirit, l'étalon des plaines de Kelly Asbury (superviseur technique de la musique de Hans Zimmer) **Le Cercle de Gore Verbinski (monteur de la musique de Hans Zimmer) **Big Trouble de Barry Sonnenfeld (assistant de James Newton Howard) **La Chute du faucon noir de Ridley Scott (assistant de Hans Zimmer) *2003 : **Terminal Venus d'Alexandre Franchi (court métrage) **Le Dernier Samouraï d'Edward Zwick (musique principale de Hans Zimmer / musique additionnelle de Trevor Morris) **Tout peut arriver de Nancy Meyers (musique principale de Hans Zimmer et Heitor Pereira / musique additionnelle de Trevor Morris) **Les Larmes du soleil d'Antoine Fuqua (superviseur technique de la musique de Hans Zimmer) **Hulk d'Ang Lee (musique de Danny Elfma / musique additionnelle de Trevor Morris) **Pirates des Caraïbes : La malédiction du Black Pearl de Gore Verbinski (musique de Klaus Badelt / musique additionnelle de Trevor Morris) **Les Associés de Ridley Scott (consultant de la musique de Hans Zimmer) **Bad Boys 2 de Michael Bay (musique principale de Trevor Rabin / musique additionnelle de Trevor Morris) *2004 : **Rancid de Joakim Ersgård **The Lost Angel de Dimitri Logothetis **Spanglish de James L. Brooks (musique principale de Hans Zimmer / musique additionnelle de Trevor Morris) **Gang de requins d'Éric Bergeron (musique principale de Hans Zimmer / musique additionnelle de Trevor Morris) **Le Roi Arthur d'Antoine Fuqua (musique principale de Hans Zimmer / musique additionnelle de Trevor Morris) **Blade: Trinity de David S. Goyer (musique principale de Ramin Djawadi et RZA / musique additionnelle et arrangement de Trevor Morris) *2005 : **3 Needles de Thom Fitzgerald (co-compositeur avec Christophe Beck) **Furtif de Rob Cohen (musique principale de BT / musique additionnelle de Trevor Morris) **The Island de Michael Bay (musique principale de Steve Jablonsky / musique additionnelle de Trevor Morris) **Amityville d'Andrew Douglas (musique principale de Steve Jablonsky / musique additionnelle de Trevor Morris) **Le Cercle 2 de Hideo Nakata (musique principale de Henning Lohner et Martin Tillman / musique additionnelle de Trevor Morris) *2006 : Pirates des Caraïbes : Le Secret du coffre maudit de Gore Verbinski (musique principale de Hans Zimmer / musique additionnelle de Trevor Morris) *2007 : La colline a des yeux 2 de Martin Weisz *2008 : **Krews de Hilbert Hakim **Matching Blue *2011 : Les Immortels de Tarsem Singh *2013 : La Chute de la Maison Blanche de Antoine Fuqua Télévision *1997 : **Splat! de Barbara Snelgrove **Un tandem de choc de Paul Haggis (musique de Jack Lenz) *1999 : Code Eternity de William Fruet *2005 : DOS : Division des Opérations Spéciales de David McKenna *2006 : Justice de David McNally *2007 : **The Tudors de Michael Hirst **Moonlight de Ron Koslow **Traveler de David Nutter (co-compositeur avec Blake Neely) **Viva Laughlin de Bob Lowry (musique de John E. Nordstrom / thème principal de Trevor Morris) *2010 : Les Piliers de la terre de Sergio Mimica-Gezzan *2011 : The Borgias de Neil Jordan *2013 : Vikings de Michael Hirst Autres *2001 : U8TV : The Lofters (TV réalité) *2006 : **Need for Speed Carbon de Dave "Foots" Footman (jeu vidéo) **Coors Lite : Crop Circles de Rob Cohen (publicité) *2007 : **SimCity Societies (jeu vidéo) **Command & Conquer 3 : les Guerres du Tiberium de Mike Verdu (jeu vidéo) (co-compositeur avec Steve Jablonsky) *2008 : **Pummel (jeu vidéo) **Army of Two (jeu vidéo) Vidéos thumb|left|270 px|The Tudors (saison 1) thumb|right|270 px|The Tudors (saison 2) thumb|left|270 px|The Tudors (saison 3) thumb|right|270 px|The Tudors (saison 4) thumb|left|270 px|The Borgias (thème) Cet article utilise une partie du contenu de la page Trevor Morris, article appartenant au Wiki The Tudors sur Wikia et étant sous licence Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Compositeur